Confirmation of Love
by HeRa2504
Summary: missing scene for 7x03 Orange Blossom Ice Cream - WARNING: strong sexual content, don t like, don t read


_A/N: Missing scene for 7x03 Orange Blossom Ice Cream. I`m afraid I`m not nearly as happy with this episode as most seem to be. And I am seriously frustrated and depressed about the way things are being handled in this season. So – until we get to see something that satisfies me, I`ll just have to keep writing stuff like this. Not my fault, really._

_WARNING: very strong sexual content – don`t like, don`t read._

_And don`t forget to review!_

**Confirmation of Love**

Dammit, she hated this mission. Ever since that woman`s name popped up she`d had a bad feeling about all this. And although she believed that Jane had told the truth in the restaurant earlier this evening when he`d said that there only had been a kiss between him and her, Lisbon was still a little miffed that he hadn`t told her himself. And now he was with her, trying to find the key for cracking the code in Nemec`s apartment, while she was sitting in their hotel room, waiting for him to come back.

She knew in her heart that she had nothing to worry about, Jane being the most faithful man she had ever met in her life. And she knew how hard it had been for him to admit his feelings for her, to really take this step and start a relationship with her. He had been nothing but wonderful ever since that day in Miami, giving her no reason to believe that he regretted it in any way.

On the contrary, he treated her like a princess, made sure to reassure her of his love in any way he could think of. She knew that he was happy and so was she. More so than ever before in her life. It scared her a little sometimes, but she had made the decision to trust Jane with her feelings. So she had to trust him now. Still feeling a little uneasy, she tried to concentrate on the book in her lap, glancing at her phone every few minutes.

When the door to their room opened half an hour later, Lisbon felt more than just a little relieved. She managed not to jump off of the bed and run into Jane`s arms, but instead got up slowly, meeting him halfway across the room.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

Jane didn`t answer, just pulled her into a tight embrace, his face buried in her neck. Lisbon was surprised, but wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his back, giving him the comfort he needed so obviously. He pulled away after a few moments, kissing her on her temple and taking her hand, leading her to the bed.

They sat down and he pulled the book from Nemec`s apartment out of his jacket. Grinning, he waved it in front of her face.

"Got it. Piece of cake."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows at him. Really?!

"What happened?"

Shrugging, Jane threw the book on the bed. He shrugged out of his jacket, then lay back on the bed, sighing. Lisbon looked down on him, waiting. Rolling to his side, Jane probed himself up on his elbow.

"Nemec came back earlier than expected. But we managed to sneak out without him noticing us there."

"That`s all?"

"That`s all."

"Where`s Erica?"

"She went back to his apartment. Said he would expect her there. I told her we will let her know when we were able to crack the code and arrest Nemec."

Jane knew that Lisbon hadn`t been happy with his plan of finding the key. He wasn`t too thrilled about it either, but it was their only chance of cracking the code. He felt sorry for not telling her about what had happened with Erica in the past and the look on her face when they were in the restaurant had pained him. He needed her to know that her happiness was the most important thing to him, that she could trust him not to hurt her.

Sitting up, he gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Hey. I`m sorry this evening didn`t quite turn out the way I hoped it would. And I`m sorry you have to endure all this. I know you don`t really want to be here. So, thanks for being here with me. It means a lot to me."

He scooted closer to her, bowing his head to capture a sweet kiss.

"I promise I will make it up to you."

The low rumble in his voice send shivers down her back and she couldn`t help smiling at him. She stroked his cheek and gave him a short peck on the lips, then reached for her phone.

"Let`s call Abbott."

They made their call, telling Abbott which book they should be looking for. He wasn`t too happy to hear about Jane`s excursion to Nemec`s apartment, but thanked him anyway, telling them again to stay in their hotel. He said he would talk to the Beirut police to arrange Nemec`s arrest and Erica`s transfer to the United States.

Hanging up the phone, Jane caught the look on Lisbon`s face.

"Don`t worry" he said.

"Don`t worry about what?" She furrowed her brows at him in confusion.

"We won`t let her get away with this."

"I don`t understand what you`re talking about. As it seems, she kept her part of the deal. Nothing we can do about it."

Leaning back against the headboard, Jane grinned at her in his usual "I know something that you don`t" way that always made her want to slap him. She took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come.

"Okay, Jane, what haven`t you told me?"

"Well, you didn`t think she really did this because she is homesick, did you? There is something she wants and I`m sure she has no intention of going back to the US."

"What does she want?"

"My guess – Nemec`s money. The 1.5 million Euro he got for the chips. I`m also pretty sure she had Nemec`s courier killed so she could arrange for all this."

"Okay, so that`s your guess. But what do we do about it? We can`t just confront her, she`ll deny it."

"Of course. We need to trap her."

"And how do we do that?"

Scooting down the bed, Jane explained to Lisbon his plan on catching Erica red-handed with Nemec`s money.

Lisbon listened carefully. She wouldn`t admit it out loud, but the idea of getting back at Erica for making her believe that something had been going on between her and Jane thrilled her. She really couldn`t wait to arrest her – this time for good. And knowing that Jane had been suspicious of her right from the start was comforting, although he really could have told her earlier.

But she didn`t want to argue about this woman. She wasn`t worth it. And although there were still times when Jane kept things to himself, Lisbon recognized and appreciated the effort he made in letting her in. In a way, she even thought that he was handling their new relationship better than she did. After all, she was the one who wanted to keep it a secret and she knew that it was bothering him. Maybe it was time to reconsider things.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jane`s voice startled her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her intently, a small smile on his lips.

"You in on the plan?"

Eyes sparkling with fire, her voice just a low whisper she said "You bet I am."

Jane knew she was looking forward to some kind of revenge and although there never had been any reason for it, part of him liked her obvious jealousy. Always had. Sometimes she was just too cute for words when she was grumpy. Of course, he was smart enough not to let her know that – and he certainly didn`t want her to feel that she had any real reason for being jealous.

For Teresa Lisbon was the only one for him, the only person in the world who could truly make him happy. He had known that she had that power the day he met her. And he would never willingly do anything that might hurt her; that might make her regret her decision to stay with him. After his uncomfortable encounter with Pike in the bullpen he had told her that he didn`t have a plan for them. And it was true – he hadn`t thought too far ahead, hadn`t made any concrete plans for their future. But he knew for sure that, no matter what lay ahead of them – he intended to spend the rest of his life with this woman. To him, that was enough of a plan.

Grabbing her chin, he brought his face close to hers.

"I`m still not that tired. How about you?"

He brushed his lips over hers, then let them travel up her jaw, nipping on her ear. Lisbon closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin. Her hands came up to fist into Jane`s curls, tugging on them to direct his mouth back to hers.

"Not at all" she breathed into his mouth before she captured his upper lip, sucking on it, sliding her tongue into his mouth to dance with his. They kissed open-mouthed, hands tangled in each other`s hair, everything gone from their minds except the pleasure they were giving each other.

Lisbon pulled away first, disentangling herself from Jane`s embrace and got up off the bed to stand in front of him. When she had gotten back to their room, she had changed into some short pajamas, putting her bathrobe on over them. She now opened the belt and let the robe slide to the floor. The pajamas were of dark green silk, consisting of some hot pants and a tank top. Jane eyed her hungrily, reaching for her to step closer.

His hands wandered over her thighs, cupping her ass, his face nuzzling the soft material covering her belly. He slipped his hands under her top, trying to push it up, but Lisbon pushed against his shoulders, making him lay back on the bed. She crawled over him, his legs still on the floor, straddling his thighs. She looked down at him with a predatory smile and without warning ripped his shirt open, sending the buttons flying everywhere.

Jane gasped in surprise. Obviously she wanted to be the one in control tonight. He had learned very quickly that Lisbon liked him to take the lead in their lovemaking and he was more than happy to fulfill her needs, relishing in the trust she gave him so freely. But he also loved when she took charge, making him realize the power she had over him. She could reduce him to a quivering mass of want, begging her for release. He shivered in anticipation.

Lisbon raked her fingernails over Jane`s stomach, up his chest, scratching his nipples. He groaned, pushing his groin against her buttocks. He was rock-hard already. Grinding down against him, Lisbon reached for the hem of her top, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the ground. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she brushed her breasts over his chest. The friction of his sparse hair felt wonderful and she bit her lip, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

The sight of his beautiful Teresa rubbing herself lustily on him for her own pleasure was one of the most erotic things Jane had ever seen in his life. His cock was pulsing heavily in his pants, straining against the fabric. He was desperate to get it out and shove it into his lover`s body as far as he would go. He could feel her heat and wetness through the layers of their clothing. He reached for her hips, but Lisbon shoved his hands away, sliding off the bed again.

She pushed down her pants impatiently, kicking them aside, then crawled over him again, now completely naked. Her small hands teased him through his trousers, squeezing, making him buck against her hand. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead, he could hardly contain himself. But Lisbon made no attempt of getting him out of his pants. Still running her hands over him, she leaned down for some wet and sloppy kisses.

Jane tried to pull her down against him, but she let go of him. She smiled at him mischievously and instead of sliding down, she crawled further up his body until her sex was over his face. Her scent was strong and alluring, awakening his animal. Grabbing her ass, Jane pulled her down to his lips, feasting on her like a starving man. The feeling of his wet tongue on her sensitive flesh made Lisbon cry out, fisting the sheets in her hands.

Jane was in heaven, his painfully throbbing erection momentarily on the back of his mind. He loved the taste and feel of his woman on his tongue, gushing her wetness into his mouth, the sounds coming from her while he worked her mercilessly driving him to the brink of his sanity. Kneading her beautiful cheeks between his hands he licked and sucked everywhere he could reach, bringing her to near orgasm over and over again. She came like mad, crying his name when he sucked her clit between his lips, rubbing his tongue over it, while at the same time scratching the hyper-sensitive flesh just above her anus.

Lisbon couldn`t move, her limps feeling like jelly. She allowed Jane to pull her down until she was resting with her head over his chest, slowly coming back to her senses. She registered that he didn`t try to go and have his way with her while she was recovering and she smiled at that. He acknowledged that tonight was for her. God, how much she loved this beautiful bastard. Turning her head up she started kissing him again, tasting herself on his lips.

When she reached for his fly, Jane felt more than just relieved. He had a real hard time not to grab her and pound into her like a maniac. Lisbon sat up again on his thighs, stroking his cock slowly, rubbing her palm over the sensitive head. He was huge and hot in her hands and she wanted him stuffed deep inside. The hungry look on her face almost made him whimper with need.

Looking him straight in the eye, Lisbon rose up on her knees, guiding him to her opening. She sank down on him slowly, taking him in inch for inch, until he was buried balls-deep. They both groaned, rubbing against each other. Reaching for his shirt lapels, Lisbon pulled Jane into a sitting position, her tongue sliding into his mouth hungrily. She started pushing up and slamming herself down onto him again in a frantic rhythm, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Jane`s hands went to her breasts, kneading them roughly. Lisbon was close again already, her body so tuned to his, every touch felt like an electric sizzling all through her body. She let go of his shoulders, leaning back, supporting herself on his knees. Jane`s arms wrapped around her waist and he bowed his head to take her nipples into his mouth, sucking each of them in turn. She went wild, riding him furiously, tiny sobs escaping her throat.

Jane was beyond any coherent thought, his actions only driven by impulsive and the wild female in his arms. He only knew he needed to come desperately and he needed her with him. He already felt the tingling in his balls, knowing this would be a killer orgasm. When he bit down on one of her nipples, Lisbon`s body went rigid in his arms, crying out both in surprise and pleasure. Her walls gripped him in a death grip, and he gave in, shooting jet after jet of hot semen inside of her. Her hips were still moving, smearing his come everywhere. Neither of them cared.

Slumping against each other, they collapsed on the bed, somehow managing to drag themselves into a more comfortable position on the bed before falling into a deep sleep. They still lay like this when their cell phones started ringing in the morning.


End file.
